Night Story Between Sister and Brother
by Lentou
Summary: Bingung mau bikin summary kayak gimana... Kalau penasaran, baca aja ya... Full Lemon. Don't Like don't Read. M rated.. Len and Rin
1. Chapter 1

Night Story

RATED : M

GENRE : DRAMA AND ROMANCE

SUMMARY : Bingung mau bikin summary kayak apa... Penasaran langsung baca aja... Full Lemon... Don't like, don't read...

REMEMBER VOCALOID IS NOT MY OWN

So, Enjoy reading !

" Hyaah...Le-len... Be-berhenti " Pinta seorang gadis dengan suaranya yang imut.

" Kau sangat imut nee-chan... Karna itu aku tidak bisa berhenti.. " balas sang adik, sambil mencium telinga sang kakak dengan lembut. " Aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan diriku lagi nee-chan... " lanjut nya, dan langsung menyentuh kedua payudara sang kakak yang masih terbungkus handuk, dan mulai meremas nya perlahan.

"Ti-tidak... Em... Len.. ! He-hentikan..! " Perintah nya, namun tak di gubris.

30 menit yang lalu ( 18.20 )

" Tadaima... " Ujar Len, sembari melepas sepatu nya, dan merapikan nya di rak sepatu.

" Rin neechan.. " Panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Len berjalan kearah ruang tamu, namun tak melihat neechan nya di sana.

" Neechan.." panggilnya lagi, sambil berajalan ke dapur. Neechan nya pun tak berada didapur. Akhirnya, Len memeriksa kamar sang kakak. Len membuka pintu kamar sang kakak dengan seenak jidat nya. Neechan nya pun tak berada di kamar. _" Mungkin neechan belum pulang... " _Pikirnya, dan menutup pintu kamar sang kakak. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Mengambil handuk, dan menuju kamar mandi.

Dibuka nya pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci. Dan terlihat lah neechan nya yang sedang bertelanjang bulat, dengan balutan sabun di seluruh tubuh. Rin melihat adik nya yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya dengan pandangan mesum, dan lalu berteriak keras.

" KYAAAA ! KELUAR ! DASAR MESUM ! " Teriak nya, sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Len yang melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu, hanya bisa bersemburat merah, dan sedikit darah yang mengucur turun dari hidung nya.

" _Neechan sangat cantik... " _Kata nya dalam hati, sambil membayangkan tubuh bugil sang kakak, dengan wajah memerah. Ketika sedang asyik melamun, Rin keluar berbalut kan handuk putih yang menutupi daerah dada hingga paha nya.

" BAKA ! " Bentak nya, sambil melempar botol shampo kearah Len, hingga tepat mengenai kepala nya.

" Ouuch... Sakit neechan... " Kata Len, sambil mengusap-ngusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena lemparan botol shampo.

" Itu salah mu ! Harus nya ketok dulu pintu nya ! Jangan seenak nya masuk ! " Bentak Rin lagi, dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" Gomen, gomen... Habis, neechan tidak ada di mana-mana sih... Jadi langsung saja kubuka.. " Balas Len, dengan mulut yang memanjang kedepan, dan mata yang terus melirik paha neechan nya.

" Rin neechan, ngomong-ngomong masih ada sisa sabun di paha neechan... " Kata Len, dengan wajah, dan pandangan mesum pada neechan nya.

Rin menunduk, dan tidak melihat sisa sabun di mana pun. " Ti-tidak ada kok ! " Balas Rin, dengan wajah polos nya. Len tersenyum mesum pada Rin, dan berkata " Khu..khu... Neechan hanya tidak melihat nya. " Setelah berkata begitu, Len lalu menyentuh kaki Rin.

" Kyaa ! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum ! " Jerit Rin kaget, dan menebas tangan Len dari kaki kanan nya.

Len dengan cekatan dan pantang menyerah, kembali menyentuh kaki kanan Rin, dan kali ini bergerak naik hingga ke paha Rin yang masih terasa basah.

" hyaaa ! Jangan sentuh paha ku ! " Kata Rin, dan bergerak mundur hingga kembali masuk kekamar mandi. Len bergerak masuk, mengkuti Rin. Ketika kedua nya sudah didalam, Len menutup pintu dan mengunci nya.

Rin panik, dan merinding melihat tingkah laku adik nya. _" a-ada apa dengan nya ? " _Tanya Rin dalam hati.

Len, menatap neechan nya, dnegan pandangan srigala kelaparan. Tawa nya, membuat Rin merinding. " Le-len, a-ada apa dnegan mu ? Kau terlihat menakutkan... " Kata Rin ragu-ragu

" Khu..khu...khu... Neechan kelihatan menggiurkan... " Jawab nya, sambil memasang senyum srigala.

"A-apa maksud mu ? " Tanya Rin, sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan nya.

Len berjalan mendekat, dan berkata " Paha putih neechan, dada neechan yang sudah mulai besar, dan yang paling menggiurkan, bibir kecil neechan !" Katanya, lalu dengan cepat, menerkam bibir kecil dan lembut itu.

"Hya... Um.. e... He-m..hentikan ! " pinta Rin sembari berontak. Len dengan cepat menahan kedu atangan Rin, dan mendorongnya, hingga menempel di dinding kamar mandi.

"Uh.. Um... em... Ber-mn..hen... mn...ti...mm... " Pinta Rin sekali lagi, berharap Len melepaskan nya. Tak diduga, Len melepaskan ciuman panas itu, dan melihat sang kakak yang kehabisan oksigen, dengan wajah sayu, dan bibir yang basah. "Hentikan Len... " Kata Rin, dengan wajah memohon nya.

Len, memperdekat jarak wajahnya, dengan Rin, lalu berkata " Neechan ingin aku berhenti ? " Tanya nya dengan kembali menunjukan senyum serigala nya. Rin mengangguk dengan cepat. " .. Berarti neechaan harus memuaskan ku dulu... " Ujarnya, dan langsung menyerang leher jenjang Rin.

" Kyaaa ! Ja-jangan disitu ! Em.. uh.. mn...mm...nm... " Pinta Rin namun tak digubris, Len malah asyik menjilat, menggigit dan mengisap leher putih nan jenjang itu, meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah.

Kedua tangan Rin masih berusaha memberontak, dan menjauhkan Len dari leher nya. Namun, apa daya, Len jauh lebih kuat.

Setelah puas memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Rin, Len kembali mencium bibir sang kakak, dengan lebih ganas dan bernafsu. Digigit dan dijilat nya bibi mungil dan lembut itu, membuat bengkak dan merah, juga basah. Len berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi neechan nya.

Nafas yang tak teratur, wajah yang memerah, dan mata yang sayu, membuat Len tak ingin berhenti melahap neechan nya. " Buka mulut mu Rin neechan... " Printah nya, dnegan suara yang tak sabaran

Rin dengan spontan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Len sudah menduga akan seperti itu, dan karna itu, dia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah cara untuk membuat neechan nya membuka mulut. Dilepasnya genggaman tangan kanan Rin, dan lalu meremas bokong Rin, dan menempelkan miliknya yang sudah cukup tegang pada milik Rin. " Hyaa.. hmp... mm...nm...ng...hm... " Rin menjerit kaget dan langsung di serang Len.

Len memasukan lidah nya di dalam mulut Rin, dan mulai bermain-main dengan nikmatnya. Di mainkan nya lidah Rin, dan mulai memeriksa seluruh bagian mulut Rin.

Rin kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dan mulai mendorong tubuh Len dengan menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang bebas. Len malah lebih merapatkan tubuh nya, dengan tubuh Rin, hingga membuat dada Rin, menempel di dada bidang Len. Len merasakan kedua putting Rin yang sudah mulai mengeras. Dilepasnya ciuman panas itu, dan mulai menggerayangi dada Rin.

" Hyaah...Le-len... Be-berhenti " Pinta Rin dengan suaranya yang imut.

" Kau sangat imut nee-chan... Karna itu aku tidak bisa berhenti.. " balas sang adik, sambil mencium telinga sang kakak dengan lembut. " Aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan diriku lagi nee-chan... " lanjutnya, dan langsung menyentuh kedua payudara sang kakak yang masih terbungkus handuk, dan mulai meremas nya perlahan.

"Ti-tidak... Em... Len.. ! He-hentikan..! " Perintah nya, namun tak di gubris.

Len mulai merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan handuk itu, lalu dengan kasarnya melepas dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Terihat tubuh putih Rin, bersih tanpa sehelai benang pun.

" Kyaaa ! Kembalikan handuk ku ! Len mesum ! " Jerit Rin, dengan semburat merah, dan nada tinggi.

" Neechan cantik sekali... khu..khu..khu.. " Ujar Len, sambi mengamati tubuh putih dan seksi Rin dengan pandangan mesum.

"Jangan melihat ku dengan pandangan mesum mu ! " Jerit Rin, dengan wajah nya yang memerah, sembari berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

Padangan Len, terhalang oleh kedua tangan Rin, di tariknya kedua tangan Rin, dan merapatkannya di dinding kamar mandi dengan sedikit kasar. "Kyaa... ugh.. Sakit... Le-lepaskan aku, dasar Len mesum ! " Jerit Rin. Len tak memperdulikan kata-kata neechan nya, yang nyaring, dan mulai menggerayangi leher jenjang nan putih. " Ugh.. um... mnn... Ja- mn... em...nn... "

Len, memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher Rin. Len mulai bergerak turun, hingga menyentuh dada kenyal dan empuk Rin yang sudah mulai besar. Puting bewarna pink nya menegang keras. Len mengisap putng itu, seperti bayi, dan mulai memainkan dnegan lidahnya. Jeritan dan desahan pun tak terelakan dari Rin. Tubunya merasa aneh. Geli, namun nikmat. " Hyii, em... a-apa yang ka- mm...u ah... ti-tidak mn... ah.. boleh ! " Ucap Rin dengan terbata-bata dan perasaan aneh yang menggerayai tubuhnya.

Len berhenti memainkan puting nikmat itu, dan melepas kedua tangan Rin yang sedari tadi di genggam nya dengan erat. Terlihat bekas merah di lengan Rin. Rin terengah-engah, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kanan Len, bergerak menyentuh paha putih Rin, dan tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian terintim Rin.

" Hyiiiaa..! Jangan sentuh bagian itu! Mesum ! " Teriak Rin, dengan tangan nya yang berusaha melepas tangan Len yang menyentuh bagian terintimnya. Len melepas kedua tangan nya yang telah menggerayangi tubuh Rin. Len lalu menggendong Rin ala Bridal stlye dan membawa Rin keluar dari kamar mandi.

" A-ap yang kau lakukan ! Turun kan aku ! Lepas kan ! mesum ! mesum ! mesum ! " Jerit Rin sambil meronta-ronta. Len melempar neechan nya di kasur, dan kembali menyentuh paha putih nan mulus, lalu bergerak naik hingga menyentuh bagian intim milik Rin sekali lagi.

" Kyaahn.. ! Jangan sentuh lagi... ! " Jerit Rin sekali lagi. Jari tengah Len berhasil menyentuh klitoris Rin dan itu membuat getaran aneh namun nikmat pada tubuh Rin. " Aahh... Hnnn... Ja-jangan sentuh itu ! Rasanya aneh..." Ujar Rin, dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, dan nada suara yang parau.

" Ho'oh... Neechan sudah sebasah ini.." Kata Len, ketika jari-jari nya merasakan cairan pada vagina Rin. " Apa neechan merasa terangsang, saat ku sentuh klitoris neechan ? " Tanya Len dengan senyum liciknya.

" Ti-tidak... bu-bu... hnn... kaan, mmn... begi...nnh tu... ah.." Balas Rin dengan terbata-bata dan menahan desahan nya. Rin terus merapatkan kedua kakinya, dan itu membuat Len tak bisa bergerak bebas untuk lebih merangsang neechan nya. Kedua tangan neechan nya di ikat menyatu, agar tak mengganggu aktifitas Len. Di buka paksa kedua kaki neechan nya, dan terlihat dnegan jelas vagina Rin yang basah dan bewarna merah muda berkedut-kedut.

" Ukh ! Lepaskan ! Mesum ! Mhnn ! " Bentak Rin

" Lihat Rin neechan, cairan mu membasahi jari-jari ku... " Kata Len, dan menunjukan jari-jarinya yang basah dan lengket. " Ti-tidak... " gumam Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

" Tapi tak apa neechan... Karna cairan mu terlihat lezat... " tambah Len, lalu menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan putih. " Jangan Len ! " kata Rin, dengan muka merah merona. Len kembali tersenyum licik. Jari-jarinya mulai bermain lagi dengan vagina Rin. Di elus nya pelan, dan dirasakannya tonjolon kecil yaitu klitoris Rin yang sudah mengeras.

" Kyuuunh... Aaahn... mmnh... " Desah tertahan Rin.

Dijepitnya klitoris Rin dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, membuat Rin menjerit kaget. " Rin neechan, lebih mesum dari ku... Lihat, klitoris mu sudah sangat keras... Apa neechan merasa terangsang ? khu..khu...khu.. " Kata Len, dengan tetap memainkan klitoris itu.

" Kyaaahn... Mmh... uuhn... hmm... uumn... " Desah Rin, tanpa bisa membalas perkataan Len.

Seulas senyum licik terlihat menghiasi wajah Len. Di otak nya, tersimpan berbagai hal mesum yang hendak ia lakukan pada neechan nya. Tangannya yang bebas meremas kembali dada kenyal dan lembut milik Rin, sambil dimainkan puting yang sudah mengeras itu. Dirinya bergerak kebawah, hingga tiba di vagina Rin. Dilihatnya vagina basah dan terlihat menggiurkan itu, berkedut-kedut siap di lahap.

" Ja-jangan lihat ! " Kata Rin, sambil berusaha menutup kedu akakinya yang dibuka paksa oleh Len. Namun apa daya, kekuatan Rin kalah dari Len. Len mencium lembut klitoris Rin. Gataran seperti sengatan listrik pun dirasakan Rin. Len tak berhenti sampai situ saja, di jilat nya, dan di mainkan nya dengan sangat menikmati.

" Afuuu ! kuu ! Nn Ku ! Nn Nnf... Nnn Nha... Ti- tidak... ke-keluar ! Nnn... nnha... " Desah Rin

Len yang mengetahui itu, segera menjilat nya dengan lebih kasar dan cepat, membuat desahan Rin semakin terdengar jelas. " Aaah... Tidak be-berhenti ! Hhnn... mmnn... hmmmn... ke-keluar ! A-aku mau keluar ! Aaaaah ! Haaah ! " Jerit Rin, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan.

Tubuh Rin melemas. Nafanya tak karuan. Wajahnya merah merona. Suara nya yang terengah-engah sanat imut di telinga Len. Di jilat nya cairan itu. Desahan pun tak terelakan. Namun kata-kata penolakan tak terdengar lagi. Rin sudah lelah untuk menolak lagi, dan memilih untuk menerima semua nya. Len membuka celana nya yang sudah terasa sempit, karna miliknya yang sudah menegang. Di posisikan penis nya di vagina Rin. " Uuuh... be-benda apa ini ? mmm.. " Tanya Rin dengan polos. " Nikmati saja Rin neechan, dan kau akan tau benda apa yang akan memasuki mu.. " Balas Len, dan mulai menusuk penisnya masuk kedalam vagina Rin yang sempit dan basah. " Uuukh.. Arrgh... Be-benda apa itu Len ! Sa-sakit... aahrg.. " Kata Rin dengan rasa sakit yang pertama kali ia rasakan. " Ups, seperti nya milik mu kurang basah neechan.. Baiklah, aku akan membuat lebih basah lagi. " Balas Len, lalu menarik penisnya dari vagina Rin, dan mulai menusuk 2 jari nya masuk kedalam vagina Rin menggantikan penisnya.

" Hyaaaah ! Mmmh... Aaaah... Nnnnh... Ah.. ah " Desah Rin beserta jerit kaget nya.

Di maju mundurkan kedua jari nya di dalam Rin, membuat desahan kenimatan yang semakin keras. " Wah... wah.. Neechan menikmati kedua jari ku .. " Kata Len, dengan senyum licik nya, dan gerakan yang semakin cepat juga kasar. Jari-jari Len, terasa di pijat. " Aaaaah... ke-keluarr... " Jerit Rin pada klimaks kedua nya.

Jari-jari Len basah dan lengket. Di lihat nya, dan di jilat nya dengan rakus. Kembali di posisikan penis nya, dan dengan sekali kasar menusuk masuk ke dalam vagina Rin. Jerit sakit terdengar. " ke-keluarkan Len ! sakit ! Uuugh... "

" Neechan didalam sangat nikmat... Sempit dan basah... membuat penis ku tambah tegang dan keras.. " Balas Len, sambil meremas kembali dada Rin dnegan kasar. Di gerakan penis nya kasar dan intens. Rin terus mendesah eroris dan mulai menikmati setiap gerakan Len didalam nya. Ketika sudah puas dengan posisi nya, Len mengubah posisi. Di buat nya Rin bergaya seperti anjing, dan mulai ditusuk dengan sangat kasar. Desahan pun tak terelakan. Desahan-desahan itu membuat Len tambah bersemangat untuk menggenjot miliknya lebih kasar dan cepat.

Tak berapa lama, Rin meraskan akan keluar lagi. " Le-len, aku- hhnnn.. mau... ke-keluar lagi... aah... nmmmm. Hnn... " Ucap Rin dengan suara erotis nya

" Keluarkan lah neechan, " Jawab Len, dan malah menggenjot lebih, dan lebih kasar lagi dari sebelum nya. Penis nya merasakan kenikmatan seperti di surga. Pijatan yang tak akan pernah ia rasakan di mana pun. Rin menjerit bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatannya. Len berhenti dan mengeluarkan penis nya yang telah basah oleh cairan Rin. Tubuh Rin terjatuh dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Badan nya terasa sangat lemas. Len tak membiarkna neechan nya tidur sebelum dirinya klimaks. Kembali Len memasukan penis nya, dan mulai memaju mundurkan dengan intens. " Be-berhenti Len ! Aku baru saja keluar ! Hmmm... aaah... Ahhn... " pinta Rin. Len tak menjawab dan tetap fokus pada aktifitas nya. Di jepitnya klitoris Rin, membuat vagina Rin menyempit dan seperti memijat penis Len, membuat nya semakin ingin keluar.

" Aah.. Rin neechan, aku akan keluar.. ugh... mn... " Kata Len sambil menikmati

" Jangan di dalam ! Aaaahh... " Kata Rin. Namun sayang semua nya terlambat, Len telah mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam vagina Rin, dan membuat Rin kembali klimaks. Kedua cairan itu pun bercampur menjadi satu. Len segera mengeluarkan penis nya, dan melumuri dada serta wajah Rin dengan sisa cairan miliknya yang bewarna putih.

Len pun berbaring di sebelah Rin. Memeluk neechan nya, dan mencium lembut bibir mungil itu. Rin berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, dan akhirnya tertidur akibat kelelahan.

TO BE COUNTINUED

Fuiiih... akhinrya selesai juga.. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan fic ini... Terganggu oleh tugas-tugas sekolah... Mohon maaf bila ada typo, dan penggunaan bahasa indonesia yang salah. Saya masih sangat amatir... Bila ada kritik dan saran, akan saya tunggu dengan sabar.. heheh... ^o^ sekian, terima kasih telah mau membaca cerita gaje dan mungkin banyak typo nya... heheh... mohon review nya...


	2. Chapter 2

NIGHT STORY

RATED : M

GENRE : DRAMA, ROMANCE, AND TOY

SUMMARY : ok, kembali aku tak tau mau nulis summary kayak gimana, penasan baca aja ya.. full lemon Don't like don't read

REMEMBER VOCALOID IS NOT MY OWN

Enjoy Reading !

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang, hingga menembus tirai-tirai. Burung-burung bersiul merdu. Len terbangun dengan mata yang berat. Badan nya segar bugar. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan. Pakaian yang tergeletak disembarang tempat, lantai yang basah oleh cairan kenikmatan Rin, dan kasurnya yang sedikit basah. Dilihatnya Rin yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan berbalut selimut. Wajahnya yang polos dan imut membuat Len kembali ingin menyerang nya. "_Tahan..tahan.. " _Ucap Len dalam hati.

Len bangkit dari kasur, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengenakan seragam sekolah nya, Len menuju dapur, membuat sarapan pagi untuknya dan neechan tersayang nya. Len kembali kekamar, untuk membangunkan Rin.

" Neechan... Bangun.. " Ujar Len, disebelah Rin

Tak ada respon sama sekali. "Neechan.. bangun lah.. nanti terlambat.. " Ujar Len sekali lagi. Hening tanpa ada jawaban. Len sedikit menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh neechan nya, sambil terus berusaha membangunkannya. 5 menit sudah, namun Rin tak bangun juga. "_Mungkin neechan masih lelah karna kemaren. " _Pikir Len. "_Ah, kutinggal saja.." _Dan Len pun pergi ke sekolah membiarkan Rin tertidur pulas.

Setiba nya di sekolah, Len segera menuju kelas 1-4. Berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas yang sudah cukup ramai. " Oi Len ! " Panggil seseorang. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Len. Di tengok nya dan melihat pria berambut biru laut, dengan senyum khas nya berjalan kearah Len. " Majalah xxx Sister vol 3 sudah keluar loh ! Mau pinjam ? " Katanya dengan wajah mesum sambil menunjukan majalah yang dibilang nya barusan. " Kaito baka ! " Balas Len, sambil menjitak kepala Kaito.

" Ouuch ! " jerit Kaito kesakitan dan segera mengelus-elus kepala nya yang kena jitakan Len. " Aku kan Cuma menawarkan.." Gerutu nya.

Len menghela nafas nya, dan segera merampas majalah tersebut. Di buka nya majalah tersebut, dan tampilah gambar seorang gadis, dengan dada berukuran c, memakai bikini v-string dan berpose menggoda dengan latar belakang pantai. Len membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan terlihat gambar gadis memakai seragam sailor dengan kedua tangan diikat menyatu, salah satu kaki nya yang diangkat, dan rok nya yang sudah tergeletak dibawah, sehingga memperlihatkan bagian terintim gadis tersebut yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam bewarna biru laut. Di pojok gambar ada beberapa catatan. Len membaca dengan seksama.

" TING TONG TING TONG " Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Para murid mulai bergerak ketempat duduk nya masing-masing. Len masih terdiam, sambil serius membaca. " Oi, Len, kembalikan majalah ku ! " Kata Kaito, sambil menyentuh pundak Len.

Len tak merespon kata-kata Kaito, dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang ia baca. Kaito menggoyang kan tubuh Len sambil berkata " Oi Len, ayo kembalikan. Sensei akan segera masuk ! " Tambah Kaito, dan akhirnya Len mengembalikan majalah tersebut, lalu berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk. Kaito merasa bingung, dan tanpa bertanya apapun kembali ke bangkunya, dan menyimpan majalah porno tersebut. Len mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran nya, sambil memasang senyum mesum nya. Dipikirannya muncul berbagai ide untuk di praktekan.

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah

Len membuka knop pintu rumah bewarna cokelat, dan berkata " Tadaima "

" Okaeri " Balas suara yang ia tau adalah neechan nya.

Ditutupnya pintu, lalu melepas sepatu nya digantikan sandal rumah. Dia berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Dapur. Itulah tempat pertama yang terpikir olehnya. Dilihatnya Rin sedang menyiapkan makan malam. " Wah, neechan sudah bangun.. gimana tidurnya ? nyenyak ? " Tanya Len, sambil berjalan ke arah Rin.

" Nyenyak ? " tanya Rin, dan berbalik melihat Len " Kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku ! Aku jadi membolos hari ini ! " kata Rin sambil marah-marah

" Neechan sudah kubangunkan tapi tak bangun-bangun, ya sudah kutinggal.. " Balas Len dengan santai nya

" Ggr... se-setidak nya.. "

" Tenang sajah neechan, aku sudah bilang kalau neechan sakit demam, jadi neechan tak perlu takut dikira membolos. " Lanjut Len memotong perkataan Rin.

" Apa makan malam kita neechan ? " Tanya Len mengganti topik percakapan

" Su-sup asparagus dan chiken katsu " Jawab Rin

" Wah, sepertinya enak, ayo makan ! " Ajak Len layaknya bocah kecil yang kelaparan

Mereka pun makan. Rin sedikit terheran dengan sikap Len yang terlalu ceria dan santai. Kecurigaan sedikit muncul dibenak Rin, namun tak terlalu dipikirkan.

Setelah selesai makan dan bersih-bersih, Len kembali kekamarnya. Rin duduk di ruang tamu untuk menonton live konser kesukaan nya. 20 menit kemudian Len keluar dari kamarnya, dengan membawa sebotol jus jeruk kesukaan neechan nya.

" Neechan ! " Panggil Len dengan nada cerianya.

" Ha'i " Sahut Rin, sambil tetap fokus menonton live konser itu.

Len lalu melompat duduk disebelah Rin, dengan semangat yang membara. " Neechan haus ? " Tanya Len.

" Tidak juga sih.. kenapa ? " Jawab Rin, dengan masih konsentrasi.

" Ada jus jeruk baru, mau coba ? " Tawar Len, sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk itu pada Rin.

Rin langsung menyambar jus itu, membuka nya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikit pun. Semakin lama Rin meminumnya, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dan membuatnya berhenti minum. Di taruhnya botol jus tersebut, dan matanya mulai terasa berat. Badan nya lemas, dan lama kelamaan tubuhnya tumbang, dan Rin pun tertidur dengan pulas.

" Ups, sepertinya neechan teralu banyak minum.. " Kata Len dengan senyum mesumnya dan sambil menahan tubuh Rin yang tumbang karna jus yang diberikannya.

Len menggendong tubuh Rin ala bridal stlye, dan membawanya kekamar nya. Dibaringkan tubuh Rin dikasurnya yang empuk. Seulas senyum licik terpampang diwajah Len. Dilucutinya pakaian Rin, hingga tak ada sehelai kain yang menutupi keindahan tubuh Rin. Ya, walaupun Len sudah pernah melihatnya, dirinya masih tetap ereksi, saat melihat lagi. Len berusaha menahan nafsu birahinya yang siap menyerang Rin, dan segera menjalankan rencana nya.

15 Menit kemudian.

Rin terbangun. Pikiran nya masih terasa melayang. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Ruangan yang terasa familiar. Dilihat nya dengan seksama, dan menyadari kalau itu kamar Len. Matanya lalu terbuka lebar, dirasakan nya kedua tangan yang diikat keatas kepalanya, dan pakaian nya yang sudah berganti menjadi bikini v-string bewarna biru laut.

" Kyaaa ! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan dasar mesum tingkat dewa ! " Jerit Rin, sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan nya.

" Wah, wah, neechan sudah bangun.. Gimana tidurnya ? " Tanya Len tanpa memedulikan amarah Rin.

" Arrgh ! Apa yang kau masukan di jus ku !? " Tanya Rin dengan nada kasarnya

" Khu..khu.. Ramuan.. " jawab Len singkat, smabil tetap memasang senyum liciknya.

" Ra-ramuan apa !? " Tanya Rin, dengan sedikit rasa takut yang menyerang nya.

" Ya, liahta saja.. Sedikit lagi efeknya akan berjalan.. 5 detik lagi... " Kata Len, dan mulai menghitung muncur dari 5,4,3,2,1. Rin yang kebingungan dan marah, tak mengerti apa yang dikatan Len. Ketika akan bertanya lagi, Rin merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari. Wajahnya mulai terlihat menggoda untuk Len.

" A-aku ke-kenapa ? " Tanya Rin

" Khu..khu... berjalan juga... " Gumam Len. Senyum nya bertambah licik. Tangan nya membuka paha Rin lebar-lebar, memberinya akses melihat vagina Rin. Terlihat vagina Rin yang basah, sehingga membuat bikini nya kotor.

" Waah, neechan sangat nakal.. Bisa basah hanya karna ini.. " Ujar Len

Rin tak bisa membalas perkataan Len, karna merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Len membuka bikini Rin, dan meihat vagina yang berkedut-kedut, basah, dan bewarna pink. Klitoris Rin yang mengeras seperti biji kacang, menggoda untuk dimainkan. Lidah nya lalu menjilat klitoris tersebut dengan nikmat, membuat Rin menjerit kaget sekaligus merasa nikmat.

" Hyaah ~ Ummn... Ah... Tidak ~ " Erang Rin

Sekali jilatan di bagian klitoris, bisa membuat Rin menggeliat seperti ulat dan mendesah dengan erotisnya. " A-ada apa dengan tubuh ku ? Uumn... " Tanya Rin yang mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan gatal dibagian vagina dan putingnya.

" Le-len, to-tolong aku.." Pinta Rin dnegan wajah sayu, tubuh yang berkeringat, kedua puting yang mengeras, hingga terlihat jelas dari balik bikini nya, dan vagina nya yang semakin basah. Len berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk langsung menyerang Rin, dan melanjutkan permainan sandiwaranya.

" Tee he, Neechan ingin kutolong apa ? " Tanya Len, sambil berusaha menelan salivanya.

Rin dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus berkata dengan malu-malu dan terbata-bata " To-tolong ma-main..kan tu..tubuh ku "

" Tee hee, bagian yang mana neechan ? Dada ? " Tanya Len, sembari kedua tangan nya meremas dada berukuran b-cup itu dengan kasar nya.

" Ummn... aahn... nng.. " Desah Rin, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat menikmati remasan Len.

" Ho'oh.. Neechan sangat erotis.. khu..khu.. " Kata Len, semakin kasar meremas dada b-cup itu, memberikan pijatan ekstra. Rin pun terus mendesah erotis, dirinya merasakan sensai yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ramuan Len, membuat nya terlihat seperti pelacur. Len berhenti dari aktiitasnya, Rin mengatur nafasnya dengan sedikit kecewa.

Len merogoh saku celana nya, dan mengeluar kan sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul namun labih besar, dan memiliki kabel. Len tersenyum licik, lalu berkata " Khu..khu... Neechan tau ini apa ?

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan wajah polosnya. Len menekan tombol alat itu, dan benda itu mulai bergetar kecil. " Vibrator " Jawab Len, dan langsung menempelkan nya di puting Rin.

" Arrrgh ! Mnnnn... Aaaanh... Be-berhenti ! Uuuumn... Aaahn... " Jerit Rin.

" Teehe, ini belum seberapa neechan " Kata Len, lalu menaikan tingkat getaran vibrator iru, menjadi high.

" Aaaaargh... Aaaaakh... Mnnn... " Jeritan Rin semakin keras.

Len mematikan vibrator itu, membiarkan Rin mengatur nafasnya. Tangan nya, menggosok vagian Rin, dan memainkan klitoris yang sudah keras. Rin mendesah lagi, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari seperti ulat. Len kemabli menyalakan vibrator itu, dan kali ini menempelkan nya di klitoris Rin, bersamaan dengan itu, Rin menjerit kaget dan mengeluarkan desahan erotis terbaiknya.

Di masukan nya 2 jari kedalam liang vagina Rin, dan bergerak zig zag di dalam nya. Jari-jarinya sersa di pijat dengan baik. " Aaahn.. Le-len, a..aaahn.. aku, akan keluar... Mmmmnh... " ucap Rin.

" Teehe, Neechan belum boleh keluar dulu... " Balas Len lalu mengeluarkan jari nya, dan menghentikan vibrator itu.

" Hyaan, ke-kenapa ? " Tanya Rin, dengan rasa kecewa. Len tak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, dan dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan penis nya yang sudah menegang, memposisikannya di liang vagina Rin, dan berkata " Karna aku akan membuat Neechan klimaks dengan menggunakan penis ku. " Setelah berkata begitu, Len menusuk masuk penisnya kedalam vagina Rin, membuat Rin menjerit mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

" Ho'oh, kau mengeluarkan banyak cairan neechan.. " Kata Len, lalu menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk, dengan cepat. " Kyaaaan, Le-len, uuumn... Hhhn... Be-berhenti... mmmn, nggg... " Pinta Rin dengan wajah sayu nya. " Neechan berkata begitu, tapi sebenarnya neechan menginginkan lebih kan ? " Balas Len, dengan semakin menggenjot penisnya, dan mulai memainkan puting Rin, yang tegang. Dipelintirnya, lalu di tarik. Rin meraskan rasa nikmat yang aneh pada tubuhnya. " Uuumn... ti-tidak... Hhhn... aahhn... " jawab Rin membantah sambil menutup matanya, mencoba lebih merasakan nikmatnya penis Len yang bergerak masuk didalamnya.

" Teehee, oh ya neechan ? Gimana kalau kuhentikan saja permainan ini ? " Tanya Len, dan tiba-tiba menghentikan serangan nya. Len pun berhenti memainkan puting Rin. " Ehk, Ke-kenapa berhenti ? " Tanya Rin, dengan kecewa, dan wajahnya yang mengatakan masih ingin melanjutkan. Len menarik keluar penisnya, dan berkata " Bukannya Rin neechan tidak menyukai permainan yang kasar dan brutal seperi ini ? " Len berkata dengan wajah nya yang memancing Rin.

" Bu-bukan begitu... aku... aku... " ucap Rin terbata, dan tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Len terenyum licik, lalu kembali berkata " Kalau mau melanjutkannya, memohonlah, dengan wajah yang membuat ku sangat ingin menerkam mu. " Perintah Len, sambil menunjukan wajah liciknya.

Wajah Rin bersemburat merah. Diberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang Len mau. Wajah sayu, bercampur malu menjadi satu, mukanya semerah kepiting rebus. " Le-len, tolong masukan penis mu kedalam ku. " Pinta Rin, dengan rasa malu yang sangat besar. Len tersenyum puas, dan perlahan memposisikan penisnya didalam liang Rin, dan memasukannya. " Apa aku hanya perlu memasukan penis ku ? " Tanya Len, dengan nada suara yang polos. Rin berusaha menahan rasa malunya yang sudah mencapai puncak, dan berkata " Bu-buat aku klimkas dengan penis mu. " Len kembali tersenyum puas, lalu mencium bibir mungil Rin dan mulai menggerakan miliknya didalam Rin dengan kasar dan brutal.

Erangan erotis pun keluar dari bibir kecil Rin. Terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Len, dan membuat Len semakin bersemangat untuk menggenjot Rin. Len tak puas hanya menggerakan penisnya, di mainkan nya pula klitoris yang sudah mengeras itu, dengan menempelakan vibrator yang bergetar. Rin mendapat sensai luar biasa, dan membuat nya kecanduan.

" Aaarrhg... Mmmmmn... Uuuuhnm... Aaaah... uuumm ~ " Erang Rin

Rin semakin mendekati puncaknya, Len pun merasakan hal yang sama. Diciumnya Rin panas, lalu diremasnya dada Rin, sambil menjepit puting Rin. Rin semakin terangsang, dan merasa akan segera keluar.

" Le-len, Uuummmn... Aaaah... aaku... Aaaahn... nggg akan keluar ! " kata Rin. Len tersenyum licik, dan semakin brutal memaju mundurkan miliknya. Tak berapa lama, Len pun merasa akan klimaks.

" Rin, nng, akan ku keluarkan di dalam ya... " Kata Len, dan dengan sekali tusukan

CROT CROT CROT

Sperma nya memenuhi vagian Rin, dan bercampur dengan cairan kenikmatan Rin. Len segera melepas tali yang mengikat tangan Rin, dan mencium lembut bibir Rin. Dipandang nya Rin yang terengah-engah, dan memperlihatkan wajah sayu nan imut nya.

Len tersenyum lembut pada Rin dan berkata " Arigatou neechan " Setelah berkata demikian, Len tertidur disamping Rin. Rin pun tidur sambil memeluk lengan Len erat, seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

TO BE COUNTINUED

Nyyiahaha... Akhirnya selesai juga ! Kali ini, lebih cepat dari dugaan ku... Ohoho~ Arigatou yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini.. / Dan Gomenasai kalau ada typo dan salah penggunaan kata. Tolong kritik dan saran nya ya, kalau ada... Masih amatir, dan butuh bantuan... hehe ^^ Mohonreview nya...


End file.
